My Girl
by TazFromStarship
Summary: James will go to some extremes to find out who Lily likes. Even becoming a girl...?
1. Chapter 1

"James! Hold still!" yelled Remus as he tried to put the make-up on James's face. "You know, it would have been easier if we had used polyjuice potion to make you look like a girl."

"I agree," replied Sirius as he pinned to wig to James's head.

"I need answers now. The ball is in two days, and I need to know if Lily likes me now. Polyjuice potion takes like three years to brew!" James exclaimed as he slipped into a girl's Hogwarts uniform.

"Three months," corrected Remus as he set down the make-up brush. "All set." James smiled and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Dang," he exclaimed, "I look sexy as a chick!"

"I'll say," Sirius replied. "I'd snog you if I didn't know it was you."

"Pleasant," said Remus as he put the make-up in a bag and hid it under the bed. He didn't want any of their other roommates to find it.

"Wish me luck," James said with a wink before walking down the stairs. He found Lily sitting with some girls in the courtyard outside. "Excuse me," James said in a girly voice. "Hi, I'm Shannon, a sixth year Hufflepuff. Can I hang out with you girls for a while?"

"Sure," replied Lily sweetly. "We're playing Truth or Dare. Wanna play?"

"Sure," answered James.

"It's Lily's turn," said Lily's best friend Anna said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied Lily proudly.

"Go ask James Potter out!" squealed Anna.

"Wait! No!" Lily exclaimed.

"Shoot," James thought. "I can't be both James and Shannon."

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Anna. "You've been crushing on him for years. Just ask him out already!"

"Wait, what?" James shouted. "You like James? Potter?"

"Um, yeah," Lily answered blushing. She looked down at her feet. "He's always asking me out, and every time I want to say yes."

"So why don't you?" James pondered.

"I can't. He's too good for me," James answered shyly.

"No, he's not. You are the most amazing girl in the world."

"What?" all the girls said looking at him.

"I mean, even all the Hufflepuff guys like you," he says quickly covering up his lapse in acting. "And I know James. He's a family friend. He really loves you. You should give him a chance."

"Ok," Lily responded confidently. "I'll go right now."

"Um, I just saw him, and he's really busy. You should wait till later," James says quickly.

"Ok," Lily said still smiling.

"Lils!" Severus yells as he runs up. "Are you going…Oh, who's this?" he asks looking at James.

"Hi, I'm Shannon," James says with a smile.

"Hi, um, I know I just met you, but do you want to go to the ball with me?" Severus asked knowing that Lily would ask James. He still loved her, but he had pretty much given up all hopes of her loving him.

"Um, I'm sorry. You seem…nice," James forced out, "but I already have a date."

"Oh, um, that's ok," Severus said blushing as he sped walks away.

"I have to go," James said. "Bye girls. Talk to you later."

"Bye!" they all said, and he walked away. When he was out of seeing distance, he sprinted. He ran all the back to his room where Remus and Sirius were waiting. They quickly ungirled him, and he sauntered down to the common room.

"Hey, Lils!" he called when he saw a familiar red head.

She smiled at him. "Hey. I was wondering…why are you wearing lipstick?"

James blushed. "No reason."

"Um…okay. Anyway, I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me, but I heard you tell Severus you already had a date when he asked you, so I guess not." She began to walk away.

"How'd you know!" James exclaimed pulling her back.

"I'm the brightest witch of my age," she said with a smirk.

"Yes," James said.

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes, I'll go to the ball with you," he clarified. Then, he pulled her and kissed her.

"The lipstick makes it hard to kiss you," she said when they pulled apart.

"But it marks you as my girl," he said with a smirk.

"Nope," she replied.

"Nope?"

"You're my girl," she winked and kissed him again.


	2. Author's Note

Almost forgot: I do not own any other this besides the friend Anna. And I'd like to thank my BEST FRIEND for helping me


End file.
